Passion
by Misha
Summary: Phillip and Chloe reach the point of no return in their relationship.


Passion   
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own either the song "The Point of No Return" or the characters of Days of Our Lives. They both belong to people with a lot more money of me and I'm not making money off this story, so please don't sue me. _Author's Notes- Okay, this is a semi-steamy Phloe fic set to "The Point of No Return" from the Phantom of the Opera. This probably would have been better suited as a Brhloe fic, but I prefer Phloe so I changed circumstances to suit them. It's a little dark and a little steamy, but I thought it would be a change from the depressing short fics I've been writing lately. Enjoy._

Rating- PG-13

* * *

Chloe felt herself being drawn to the pier. She hadn't been down there since she had started dating Brady. Even though they had met there, she knew that every time she went there she'd remember the night she began to fall for Phillip, the night of Shawn's birthday party.

Still, she went there now, she felt like she needed to be there.

When she got there, she saw someone looking out on the water, singing. She recognised both the singer and the song instantly and smiled as she watched him from a distance.

_"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,   
In pursuit of that wish,   
Which till now has been silent,   
Silent..."_

Chloe watched as Phillip emerged himself in the song, and crept closer to him.

It had been a year since she and Phillip had broken up and she had begun to date Brady, and three months since she realised that she was still in love with him. He knew it too, she didn't know how, but he did.

And they had shared some steamy forbidden moments over the last few weeks, moments that had caused her a complete lack of sleep over the last few weeks.

That was why she had come to the pier, to think, instead she saw Phillip and got only more confused.

But she couldn't bring herself to leave, instead she watched and listened as he sang, feeling herself fall harder for him.

_"I have brought you,   
That our passions may fuse and merge -   
In your mind you've already succumbed to me   
Dropped all defences   
Completely succumbed to me -   
Now you are here with me:   
No second thoughts,   
You've decided,   
Decided..."_

The point of no return. She wondered if he was singing the song for a reason or if it just suited his mood. It could be either, but she had to admit it certainly described their current situation accurately enough.

The point of no return, she knew that it was approaching it quickly.

She knew she'd have to make her choice and she believed she knew what it was, but she didn't want to hurt Brady. He had been there for her after Phillip had broken her heart and her trust by lying to her continually, but she knew that she'd never feel the way about him that she did about Phillip.

_"Past the point of no return -   
No backward glances:   
The games we've played till now are at an end...   
Past all thought of 'if' or 'when' -   
No use resisting:   
Abandon thought,   
And let the dream descend..."_

Chloe stepped out of shadows and towards him.

As if sensing her presence, Phillip turned towards her. He was still absorbed in the song and simply held out a hand to her, which she took after only a momentÕs hesitation, as he continued to sing, except now he directed the song at her.

_"What raging fire shall flood the soul?   
What rich desire unlocks its door?   
What sweet seduction lies before us...?"_

Seduction.

As he sang the word, she had a vivid recollection of the night last year when she gave herself to him, only weeks before she found out about his lies.

She smiled at the memory and looked deep into his eyes, meeting the passion that she saw there with her own.

_"Past the point of no return,   
The final threshold -   
what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?   
Beyond the point of no return..."_

He finished singing and she smiled, knowing that he wanted her to sing the woman's part.

She looked deep into his eyes and began to sing, forgetting everything except the moment, the song, and the man in front of her.

_"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,   
To that moment where speech disappears   
Into silence,   
Silence..."_

Phillip listened to her sing intently, knowing that she was pouring everything into it.

Somehow when he had begun to sing, he knew that she would come and that this happen. He could feel it in his bones, just like he could feel that tonight would be the night. Chloe would finally realise that they had approached their own point of no return and that she would have to make her choice.

He knew it was arrogant, but he really had no doubt over who she would choice. She had made it clear with every look, touch, embrace they had shared over the last few weeks.

She wanted him as much as he wanted her and, soon, she would be his again. Just like she was supposed to be.

_"I have come here,   
Hardly knowing the reason why...   
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining   
Defenceless and silent -   
And now I am here with you:   
No second thoughts,"_

As Chloe sang, she realised how fitting the lyrics were to her present state of mind.

She hadn't known why she had come to the pier that night, but now that she was here with him, there would be no second thoughts. At least not now, maybe later, but not now.

_"I've decided,   
decided...   
Past the point of no return -   
No going back now:"_

As she sang, she knew it was true. There was no going back now.

She looked into his eyes again and saw that he already knew what she had just realised.

They could not turn back now, they had each made their own decisions and they could not change them now, not even if they wanted to. They were past the point of no return and they were linked together, she just wondered if anything could tear them apart.

"Our passion-play has now, at last, begun...   
Past all thought of right or wrong -   
one final question:  
How long should we two wait, before we're one...?"

As she continued to sign, Phillip reached out and drew her closer to him, so that she was pressed up against his chest, only the width of their hands, clasped together and now resting between them, kept them apart.

She raised her other hand and cupped his face as she continued to sing to him, her eyes still locked with his.

_"When will the blood begin to race   
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?   
When will the flames, at last, consume us...?"_

The passion between them was almost tangible as he added his voice to hers and began to sing along with her, to her.

They were singing to each other, reality long forgotten as they were each lost in this moment in time and in their passion for one another.

_"Past the point of no return   
The final threshold -   
The bridge is crossed,  
So stand and watch it burn...   
We've passed the point of no return..."_

She stopped singing as he continued to sing his part, and just watched her lover wondering how she could have ever imagined herself happy with anyone else. There was only Phillip, she knew that now.

Whatever she felt for Brady, it could never compare to this. She and Phillip were meant to be together, they were one whole split into halves, and they could never be content with anyone other than one another.

_"Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime...   
Lead me, save me   
From my solitude..."_

As Phillip sang, she knew that he was asking her a question. He was asking her to make her choice now instead of a later and come to him like they both knew she would eventually.

She knew that the answer would be yes, how could it be anything but? She regretted hurting Brady, but knew that it would be better now than later.

Besides, she could resist no more...

_"Say you want me with you,   
Here beside you...   
Anywhere you go let me go too -   
Christine, That's all I ask of..."_

Phillip finished singing and looked deep into her eyes. She knew that he was waiting for her answer.

"We've reached our point of no return, haven't we Phillip?" She asked softly. "There's no turning back, there's no other choices, there's just us."

He understood her meeting instantly and let go of the hand that was still clasped in his and closed the last bit of distance between them, claiming her lips with his in a passionate embrace.

She gave in willing, submitting herself totally into his control.

Their point of no return had come and now there was looking back, there was just each other and the passion that wouldn't allow them anyone other alternative.

The End


End file.
